


So, You'll Do it?

by Pyroflameclouds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Immortal Fake AH Crew, Ray being Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroflameclouds/pseuds/Pyroflameclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's first experience with the mercenary profession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, You'll Do it?

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this: http://askthefakes.tumblr.com/post/148389027362/jack-you-were-about-to-murder-someone-for-30

_“So, you’ll do it?”_

_A moment of silence passed as he took a drink from his cup, the swirling the liquid around in his mouth before swallowing and speaking._

_“Yeah, I’ll kill him.”_

_The man seemed pleased that he’d made this horrible deal. He leaned a bit closer. “For how much?”_

_Ray took a moment to think. He needed gas, for sure. He figured his tank could hold about $35. He finished taking another drink and said, “How about $30?”_

_The man nodded, “Thirty grand?”_

_A mixture of spit and fruit punch soda went flying as Ray spit his mouthful. Thirty thousand dollars? Hell, yeah! “Oh, uh, fuck, yeah. Thirty grand.”_

_The other man nodded again and stood. “I’ll call you tomorrow when I have the money.”_

“And that, ladies and gents, is how you make thirty grand!” The Brownman finished his story by throwing his arms out, waiting for applause that didn’t come.

“Wait,” Michael spoke after a moment, “were you about to kill somebody for thirty dollars?”

“Uh,” he looked around before dropping his hands, “maybe.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “You were about to murder someone...for thirty dollars.”

“Hey, thirty dollars could’ve gotten me a nice dinner back then.”

Various “you’re stupid” and “dumbass” comments came from the rest of the crew. Literally nobody could believe he was about to kill someone for thirty doll-

“Eh, I’d do it for fifteen.”

The entire room looked over at the masked Vagabond with disbelief.

“What? I could get Taco Bell with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> im just gonna make a bunch of these tbh


End file.
